Out of the Dome
by Dark Raku
Summary: *RPM* Set at the start of “Brother’s Keeper” - Just how did the drag race come about? Please note that the following story contains swearing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers RPM – if I did, would I be writing this?

**Summery:** Set at the start of "Brother's Keeper" - Just how did the drag race come about? Please note that the following story contains swearing.

**Out of the Dome**

They could never surprise him.

He could detect even their smallest of movements if he wanted to, and therefore hearing the sound of their fast approaching vehicles was impossible not to detect. He let out a sigh – why couldn't they just leave him alone? Couldn't they see that he wanted out? Didn't they understand that he didn't want to harm them? No matter what Summer had said to convince them, _to convince herself_, he _knew_ he would turn on them eventually.

He was never going to let that happen!

Besides, it was obvious he wasn't going to get the answers he needed from Corinth city – Dr. K seemed extremely reluctant to help him make sense of the fragments of memories that drove him to everything thing he currently did, and as of yet he hadn't come up with a logical reason for her not helping him. Though every time she spoke to him of it there was a resentful tone to her voice, but once again he couldn't compute why. Well, if he wasn't going to get the answers and was going to bring Corinth to its knees, there was no reason for him to stay.

He'd told Dr. K that much already.

His body twisted with lightning fast reflexes as he was broken from his mussing, and he easily avoided Scott's _attempt _at grabbing him, there was a brief moment of silence, the cool wind drifting calmly overheard as the heavy sun beat down upon them, as Scott registered that he'd missed his target, before he quickly turned ninety digress to look directly at Dillon, his anger only intensifying when he noticed Dillon smirking.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The venom in Scott's voice was palpable and it was evident that he was now at a stage of anger beyond pissed. Dillon heard Summer take a sharp intake of breath – obviously Scott hadn't ever lost his temper this badly before. It was good to know he was the only one that could truly infuriate their leader. It probably infuriated Scott more that he answered in a perfectly calm voice – he'd gone through hell, if that had given him anything it was the skill to control to control his anger. They had yet to see him properly lose his temper.

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say that I'm enjoying the fresh air. That isn't a crime is it?"

"You're outside of the Dome!" Scott snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I managed perfectly fine for an entire year, I'll be fine. I already have a supply of gas and water."

"Venjix could attack," Scott insisted. "Everyone needs to defend the Dome." Dillon couldn't help rolling his eyes at that.

"I ran the barricade in broad daylight – there isn't anything he can throw at me that I can't handle, and don't begin to say you need my help. If your defences were half as good as they should be; Venjix would never be able to get in."

"Dillon," Summer came into the contestation, making Dillon turn his head to where She, Ziggy and Flynn stood, next to Flynn's and Scott's own mood of transport. "Come back – we need you."

"No," Dillon responded, "you don't."

However, before Summer could respond – her response would be futile because Dillon would just reiterate the point about the security supplied to the domed city, a fact she seemed to pick up on, for she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh - Flynn interjected, with perhaps the most sensible of questions. "Does anyone else know how he managed to get out – without being detected?"

"It's Dillon," Ziggy responded shrugging, "he can do anything. Trust me – I speak from experience." Which was probably true, anyone who could run the barricade in the middle of the day probably could do everything, and that was without the added benefit of Venjix implants.

Scott's glare obviously was the signal for an explanation. The guy really hated it when he wasn't in control of a situation. Why the other Ranger Operators put up with his arrogance Dillon would never understand.

"No way!" Ziggy exclaimed suddenly, "You couldn't have gotten out through Station 19! That's even more insane the breaking through the barricade! Dillon, you are absolutely brilliant, have I told you that before? 'Cause if not, you most certainly are! You are awesome incarnate, most definitely. Man, I haven't been this shocked since my pet hamster died – I'm going to miss that little fella. Come to think of it, Dillon, he was a lot like you. Never doing what he was told, always doing things that could get him killed. He really shouldn't have chewed through that electricity cable." There was a momentary pause, in which Dillon's couldn't help but grin in Ziggy's direction, before Ziggy continued with the anticipated question. "You're not going to chew through an electricity cable, are you?"

Flynn's response was to whistle in congratulations, whilst Summer and Scoot just stared at him like a pair of dears caught in the headlights.

"You think you're so tough," don't you?" Scott finally said. His tone had changed; obviously he'd decided that he was better off trying to best Dillon. Outside of the Dome wasn't the place to reprimand him for his actions.

"No," Dillon responded, "I know I am."

"Care to prove it?" Scott gestured to his car, a confident smirk now replacing his previous anger. Evidently he believed Dillon would get what was coming to him once they returned to The Garage – Dillon was coming back, Ziggy and Summer wouldn't let him leave – unfortunately, Scott wouldn't be so lucky, once again, Ziggy and Summer wouldn't let him beat the crap out of Dillon.

"Sure why not," Dillon shrugged. "I need to embarrass you at least one more time before I leave," Dillon said before breaking the closeness that had developed between him and Scott, walking off and climbing in his own car, strapping in and igniting his engine.

As Scott did the same, Flynn and Summer looked at each other slowly before Flynn finally asked the obvious. "Care to make a bet?"


End file.
